Animal Instinct
by Izzy.Is.Insane
Summary: Cursed. Never to return to wolf form. Luna, the future Alpha Female of the wolf packs, cursed by a black shard of the shikon jewel causes her to retain human form, unable to communicate with the wolves she loves. This is the story of her journey to regain the life that was stolen from her, along the way she will make new friends, make new enemies, and might even find love...
1. Chapter 1 Begining

**Okay so this is another attempt at an InuYasha story, So please be kind to me, I'm still gettin' the hang of this writing thing. I have tons of images and stories in my head, but I can't seem to get them down on paper correctly…. Anyway, I hope you like it! On With The Story! XD**

* * *

Two young wolf demons sat hidden from view, their voices not heard over the constant booming of drums in the nearby village. "Come on Ayame! We came this far, we can't go back now! The flowers are right there!" One of the wolf demons raised a small arm pointing at the village, where her companion's name-sake flowers bloomed. "But, there are _humans_ in that village, and we could get caught." The young Ayame said staring at her friend. Her bright green eyes filled with fear and anxiety for what they were about to do, "Luna, We should just go back." she whined looking back towards the mountain that their packs were. She turned back around, only to squeak in surprise, "Luna! Wait for me!" She raced after the flash of black, darting through the trees.

* * *

I was running as fast as I could, dashing through bushes and darting around trees, staying far ahead a certain red-head, but still close enough for her to follow. I knew that we shouldn't be going to the human village, but the idea of adventure and the potential danger, made it all the more exciting. What 7 year old girl wouldn't be curious?...Except for Ayame….That girl was too scared for her own good. I laughed jumping over a fallen log, my black hair flying out behind me. It was when I landed, that the true idiocy of what we were doing and the potential hit me. I stopped dead in my tracks, my sapphire eyes widening, "What am I doing?" I asked the open air, hoping for a logical answer.

BAM!

I went flying through the air, instinctively wrapping my arms around the thing that had crashed into me. I whimpered as I crashed against a tree, sliding to the ground feeling the rough bark of the tree scratching my skin as I did so. "Luna? Luna are you okay?" I opened my eyes, to see wide emerald green eyes staring into my own. "Are you okay?" Ayame demanded, her eyes filled with worry. "Do I look like I'm okay? I just got sent through the air by a flying wolf demon..." I said, smirking. Ayame punched my arm, growling, "Don't you ever do that again, I thought you were dead!" she pouted. I giggled, "Takes a lot more than that to hurt me! I am a great Wolf demon! Future Alpha female of the packs!" I said, jumping up, posing heroically. Ayame stared at me like I was crazy, just then our eye's met, and we both collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Hail, the mighty alpha of the future!" Ayame giggled, bowing. "Yes hail me! I am your master, you must do as I say!" I demanded fighting back my laughter. Without warning Ayame pounced, knocking us both to the ground. Jumping up to all fours, I stared at her, trying to watching for any and all movement. "You shouldn't have done that, wolf girl!" I growled playfully. I jumped at her, tackling her to the ground, but twisting my body so I absorbed the impact. The air became filled with growls, yips, and children's laughter. Then a twig snapped and both girls stopped, staring at the obviously human man that had stumbled onto their play fight.

"De-De-DEMONS!"

Ayame and I jumped up and ran, darting through the trees as fast as out little legs could carry us, still I knew that the humans would catch us, I could hear the thundering of their feet behind me. I felt hopeless, it was my idea to get the flower for Ayame, I was so stupid for trying to impress the Alpha's, it was my fault that we were in this situation. Ayame started to cry, "Are we going to die Luna?" she asked her voice quivering. I looked at my friend, and suddenly I knew what I had to do. We stopped, partially hidden under a fallen tree, trying to catch our breath. "Ayame," I said, my voice shaking just slightly, "You need to get back to the packs, get my father, tell them what happened…. But what ever you do don't slow down and don't look back." I ordered, tears building in my eyes even as a smile formed on my face. I shoved something into her hands, and smiled one last time, "Take care Ayame, I love you." I said leaning in and kissing her on the cheek, then I ran out from behind the tree making as much noise as possible.

"There it is!" I heard a man yell, a spared a glance behind me, and my eyes widened, there had to be at least 10 humans behind me. Thinking of my pack sister I turned and ran strait towards the humans, growling and baring my fangs. I launched myself at one of them, much like I did at Ayame earlier, except this time I wasn't playing, I was fighting for my life. We both fell to the ground, I clawed and snapped at whatever I could. I felt my teeth sink into something, and tried not to gag at the filthy human taste that filled my senses. The man screamed, and tried to shake me off, key word _tried_. I held on tight to whatever I had in my mouth, I didn't know what it was, I too was scared to open my eyes... The man bashed his arm against the tree, dislodging my fangs from his flesh, he did it again and again, and I lost my grip entirely. I lay there on the ground, angry that I had fallen so easily. "LUNA!" At that single scream my eyes opened and I was filled with such pure rage at the sight of a man holding Ayame by her hair, that I could barely see through the red haze that engulfed my vision. She was struggling and crying, doing her best to scratch at the man holding her. I struggled to my feet, the whites of my eyes turned blood red, a low rumbling growl emitted from my chest and I could feel my body changing, soon I stood there, not with two legs, but four. I was a wolf. Without warning I leapt at the man holding Ayame, growling as I sunk my fangs into his arm. The man roared in pain and his grip on my pack sister disappeared. "RUN!" I barked at her, using the man's body as a spring board I launched myself at another human, tearing a chunk out of the human's arm as I did so.

I fought as if my life depended on it, and it very well might have. Cornered against a tree, I spared a quick glance through the tree's, seeing Ayame's red hair darting away I smiled to myself, the human's would have no chance of catching her now. The same couldn't be said for me though, so I decided to try my own luck at escape, I darted underneath one of the men's legs. Once free I whirled on them growling menacingly, hoping they would recognize the threat that I was and not notice that I was slowly backing away from them, getting ready to bolt after Ayame. "What are you waiting for? Kill it!" The man I had bitten yelled, hatred shining clearly in his eyes as he glared at me. Jumping at his command all the rest of them threw their spears, and I hissed angrily as I felt the sharp tips cut into my flesh, and in a split-second decision, I turned tail and ran.

I didn't make it very far, actually, it was kind of embarrassing how fast they caught me. I barely made it into the tree's before I felt the horrible biting pain of a spear cut into my leg. Howling in pain, fear, and outrage I collapsed, unable to move. I growled as the human's moved in for the kill, even if I was dying I couldn't help but feel satisfied that a few of them won't be leaving without a few scars. I stared at them, lips pulled back in a snarl, watching as the raised their spears above their heads. I closed my eyes at the last second, unable to watch the weapon plunging towards my body, seeking to end my life.

"Stop."

My eyes snapped open at the strong, commanding male voice, it made me want to curl up and show my belly to the strong alpha, something I never did to anyone except my father. I stared in fear at the man in front of me, trying to hide the sudden shivering that had taken over my body, this man was terrifying, and not completely human. "Lord Naraku." All of the human's bowed to the terrifying demon, "This wolf bitch, attacked us! We were going to kill it, and give you it's pelt as a gift..." One of the men spoke up, gesturing at me with his spear, I suppressed a growl, I did not want to draw the chilling blood red eyes to my form. The demon named Naraku smiled, and it sent chills down my spine, "No. This wolf will not die, she fits my plans perfectly...capture it." he said, his voice smooth, almost melodic, it was horrifying. The men sneered at me, and I watched as one of them grabbed the spear that was protruding from my leg and twist it sharply. I snarled loudly in pain and anger twisting my body so I could snap at the offending man. I didn't see the one of the others raise a club and swing it viciously at the back of my head, but I did feel the sharp pain of when the club met flesh, I turned back to them, and as my vision grew hazy all I could see was the terrifying red eyes and smile of Naraku. And then blessed blackness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry, I know, I hate them too, but they're so much fun to write! So tell me, what do you think? Anything needs to be changed, are my characters mary-sue-ish? Please review, or else I don't know where to go with this?!**


	2. Chapter 2 From Demon to Human

**So this is the next chapter of Animal Instinct! I would like to say thank you to my very first reviewer:**

**ShannyHeartsYou...I want to say thank you for reviewing and you influenced me to write this new chapter! So thank you!**

**Here is a little recap from the last chappie...**

_My eyes snapped open at the strong, commanding male voice, it made me want to curl up and show my belly to the strong alpha, something I never did to anyone except my father. I stared in fear at the man in front of me, trying to hide the sudden shivering that had taken over my body, this man was terrifying, and not completely human. "Lord Naraku." All of the human's bowed to the terrifying demon, "This wolf bitch, attacked us! We were going to kill it, and give you it's pelt as a gift..." One of the men spoke up, gesturing at me with his spear, I suppressed a growl, I did not want to draw the chilling blood red eyes to my form. The demon named Naraku smiled, and it sent chills down my spine, "No. This wolf will not die, she fits my plans perfectly...capture it." he said, his voice smooth, almost melodic, it was horrifying. The men sneered at me, and I watched as one of them grabbed the spear that was protruding from my leg and twist it sharply. I snarled loudly in pain and anger twisting my body so I could snap at the offending man. I didn't see the one of the others raise a club and swing it viciously at the back of my head, but I did feel the sharp pain of when the club met flesh, I turned back to them, and as my vision grew hazy all I could see was the terrifying red eyes and smile of Naraku. And then blessed blackness._

* * *

Ayame was panting, her legs going as fast as they could, her eyes trained on the mountain that Luna's only hope was, the packs would save her, they had too. The flower that they had tried so hard to get, held tightly in a little fist.

SCREECH!

The loud caw of a bird had the young wolf demon looking up in complete and utter fear, she knew that sound, it was a Bird of Paradise! And it was headed strait for her! Letting out a small yip of fear, she ducked behind a large tree. "Come out, Come out little girl..." The giant bird demon cooed, it's voice grating on her ears. Ayame jumped as a loud cracking filled the air, she looked up to see the tree she was hiding behind cracking underneathe the weight of the giant Brid of Paradise, "Found you little girl..." the monster smiled revealing gleaming fangs. Ayame screamed in total fear, she darted around the tree, barely dodging the giant talon that grabbed for her. She ran again, slowly growing closer to the mountain that housed the packs, Ayame sent one franctic glance over her shoulder, only to see the Bird of Paradise looming over her, just smiling at her... "HELP!" She howled, and in a desperate attempt to stay alive she dove into a hollow of a tree just big enough for her. The young wolf demoness shivered in fear as the giant bird screeched in outrage at the prospect of losing it's prey. Ayame's bright green eyes stared at the flower clutched in her hands, drawing strength from the thought of her pack sister, "_Some one please help me!" _she pleaded silently her eyes twisted shut. The little wolf cringed as a loud screech once again filled the air.

* * *

_A little earlier..._

I came to in an instant, my eyes snapped open in an instant, the whites of them blood red, my lips peeled back in a ferocious snarl. My eyes landed on the same man I had bitten before I had passed out and I lunged. Only to venture a few feet, I snarled at the pain registering in both my wrists and in my ankles. I looked down to see my body chained to a stone wall, the cuffs glowing with an eerie purple light. I could feel my eyes widen in fear, and without my consent a whimper slipped past my lips. The man from earlier grinned, as if he was sensing my fear, "Stupid little bitch! I would have killed you myself if Master Naraku didn't want you for himself..." Suddenly the hatred in the man's eyes shifted, he glanced at my body, leering. "Of course, I can see what he finds so appealing about you..." he whispered huskily, tracing a hand down my arm, I had to suppress a shiver of total revulsion. I Snarled at the offending appendage, snapping my jaws at it, the man chuckled evilly and backhanded me. My head snapped to the side, I glared at the man through hate filled eyes, if I went chained to the wall I would have torn him limb from limb, instead I grinned. "Is that all you've got?" I taunted, hoping he would hit me again, maybe the pain would cause me to lose consciousness, I and I would no longer be objected to this shame. The man raised his hand once again, the loud snap of fist meeting flesh echoing through the small room.

I spat out the blood that was pooling in my mouth, refusing to allow this pathetic human see my pain, I snarled in anger and defiance at the man, baring my fangs. I was a proud wolf and I would not let this human male to break me... I would not! Again and again he used his fists to try and beat me into submission, it would not work, not only was I a wolf, I was an alpha, or a future one, and my wolf was awakening with my pain, only a little more, and I would be strong enough to break the chains that held me.

"Enough"

A dark menacing voice filled the air. My eyes snapped to the form of Naraku, his demonic energy nearly choking me, it's poison palpable. My wolf, that was fighting so ferociously before cowered into submission at the powerful demon before her, still, despite my fear I glared at him, refusing to be the first to look away. Naraku's lips pulled up at the corners, the acton resembling a smile, "Oku, why is the little demoness bleeding?" He asked, moving his eyes from mine to the terrified one's of the human man. The man, Oku, cringed under the blood red gaze, "My lord, the bitch wasn't paying enough respect, glaring at me, so I saw it fit to punish her..." Oku declared as he dropped into a bow. After a few moments of silence Oku dared to look up and straitened, relieved to see the same smile on Naraku's face. If only the idiotic human had glanced at her, he would have known how much trouble he was in. I was shivering in complete and utter fear, right after Oku had bowed, Naraku's demonic aura flared out and his miasma his eyes became cold and deadly.

It happened in an instant, I would have missed it if I had blinked. As the human man had straitened, two bulbous, writhing tentacle shot out from Naraku's form and impaled Oku's frozen form, "Do not touch what is mine, pathetic human." Naraku's voice was calm, collected, as if he didn't just nearly rip a man's face in half. Oku collapsed to the ground moaning in pain, wailing, "I can't see! My eyes! Where are my eyes!" I had to look away from the bloody mess that was once Oku's eyes, now it was only two empty eye sockets. My action caused me to meet the eyes of Naraku and the monster smiled walking towards me, I looked away too afraid to meet his eyes. "Are you afraid of me little pup?" Naraku asked his hand touching my chin, the cold dead feeling of his touch causing my tail to curl under me. Naraku smiled again and released my chin, "Morog, your skills in the black arts are said to be legendary..." Naraku turned away from me, addressing another form in the room. I looked around the imposing form of Naraku to lay eyes on a rather creepy old man. The old man smiled revealing teeth that had been sharpened to points, "Yes, my lord, but for what you require...I'll be needing quite a bit of power to change cage her demon completely." The man's voice was like nails, high and scratchy. Naraku pulled out a small black shard, and I cringed even as my wolf struggled to get closer. I didn't know what that shard was, but it promised power and death. Morog's eyes glittered with greed and lust as he took the shard in his gnarled hands. "This will be perfect, Lord Naraku...just perfect." He crooned, and with that both his and Naraku's cold eyes landed on me, and I had the feeling that something was going to go very wrong.

* * *

"Luna!" The loud command echoed throughout the caves in which thousands of wolves gathered. A man with long black hair, pointed ears and steely grey eyes stalked through the caves, irritated growls emanating from his chest. "Where has that little brat gone? She knows that she is supposed to stay within the pack boundaries! I'm going to skin her alive when I catch her!" The man's black wolf tail twitched impatiently, and the black wolves around him cringed at the annoyance flowing off their alpha in waves. "Osamu!" A young black furred wolf demon ran in, bent over, gasping for air, "What!" The older demon growled, his aura flaring with his rising annoyance. "My Alpha! Scouts have just spotted Birds of Paradise circling close to the human village, and there have been reports of a strong demonic aura inside the village as well." The young wolf's eyes were wide and his face was a mask of worry.

"Calm yourself Osamu."

The large wolf demon whirled around angry at the informality of the voice and then instantly dropped to one knee, "Elder." He murmured, his head bowed to the large white wolf before him. "Stand, my son, there is a matter that I feel you need to be informed of...you, as well as the other alpha's. Meet me at the summit as soon as possible.." The giant white wolf then turned and trotted out of the cave, leaving a slightly alarmed, very confused alpha behind him.

Osamu made it to the top of the mountain with little trouble, his grey eyes finding the older wolf immediately, "Elder, what is going on? The Birds of Paradise are acting quite strangely..." A voice belonging to neither Osamu nor the elder permeated the air. Both Osamu and the elder wolf watched as a new demon rounded the summit, a powerful, but lean looking wolf demon with navy blue eyes and brown fur clothing his body. "Takeo." Osamu nodded to the other alpha, showing his respect, he may not like the other wolf, but he did respect him. The brown wolf demon stood there, his arms crossed, a single eyebrow raised, in silent inquiry. Osamu growled at the lack of respect the other wolf was showing there elder, but also looked towards the old white wolf, curious as to what was going on.

"A dark and foreboding aura has surrounded this area, that is the reason of the strange actions of our enemies." The old wolf's voice rumbled from his chest, the message of danger clear in his voice. This caused the two alpha's eyes to widen in comprehension, and they glanced at each other." I advise you gather your pack members in the main caver. We will wait out this evil." The giant white wolf nodded his head regally, he stood up and walked past the two younger wolf demons, disappeared from view a moment later. Osamu and Takeo stared at each other for a moment, their worry clear in their eyes. "Takeo. Gather Koga and your wolves. I will gather mine and meet you in the caves after I find Luna and Ayame." Osamu said, his voice filled with authority. Takeo bristled for a moment, annoyed at being ordered around like a common wolf, but nodded all the same, Takeo turned and dashed down the mountain, a trail of dust behind him. Osamu stood there, watching him leave, using the speed brown wolves were known for, he then sighed remembering his wayward pup, he really wished that she hadn't left the mountain...But if she did, once he got a hold of her he would chain her to the wall and leave her there, it, she was still alive of course.

Unbeknownst to the large black alpha, a small pair of ears had heard the entire situation. Hidden behind a boulder, a small boy around 10 years old growled softly in frustration. The small wolf demon remembered clearly where his fellow cub mates went, and he remembered allowing them to go. The wolf demon looked up, his bright blue eyes seeing the giant forms of the Birds of Paradise circling the forest below. Growling again he darted down the mountain, going as fast as his small legs would carry him, his brown tail flaring out behind him, ignoring the bark of his father, "Koga!" The young wolf demon knew that his friends were in trouble and he would be the one to save them.

* * *

I snarled and snapped at the people surrounding me, the large fire in front of me illuminating the small temple I was now housed in. Cloaked figures stood around me, their arms raised in the air, their mouths moving, a soft ominous chanting surrounding me, choking me with the vile taste of black magic. Morog, stood in front of me, his cloak the most elaborate of them all, and his face smeared with a dark red substance, a substance that I knew to be my blood. It had taken a few hours for them to weaken me enough to be able to transport my body, I am quite proud that I hadn't uttered a single sound while they tortured me. Even now, as my body bled from multiple lacerations, even as they pulled the ropes secured around my wrists and ankles, stretching my body even farther that it should go, I didn't utter a single sound of pain, only anger.

Morog smiled, once again revealing his unnaturally sharp teeth, he opened his mouth and began to chant, his voice melding with the others, yet standing out the most. The evil laced in it making my skin crawl. "_**I call upon the dark powers**," _The air inside the small room seemed to vanish, the once large bonfire in the center of the room died to embers, yet the heat in the room seemed to skyrocket. I shivered as phantom hands glided over my body, my breaths coming out as short, labored pants. "_**Using the demon shard and this blessed dagger...**" _Morog withdrew the black shard, the dark purple aura it emitted growing and pulsing along with the chant. A small figure separated itself from the group, it was a small girl dressed completely in white, her lifeless black eyes stood out from a frame of white hair. The young girl cradled a small mirror in her hands, the little girl's mouth began to move, but no matter how hard I tried I could not hear a single sound, the mirror in the little girl's hands began to glow, the eerie white light so bright that if I closed my eyes I could still see it. Once the glow dimmed, I watched in morbid fascination as a gleaming dagger emerged from the smooth glass, Morog grinned in staring lustfully at the dagger, eager to draw blood. "_I** will remove this poison blood and birth a new being! Once a demon, forever caged in a mortal body!**" _Morog raised both the gleaming dagger and the dark shard above his head, his voice raised in pure ecstasy. The chanting grew to an unbearable level, my eyes were glued to the dagger, watching as the small jewel shard melted into the dagger causing it to turn black and pulse with power, I could not look away, somehow I knew that my life was about to end, and I couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Ayame stayed there, curled up in the tree, cringing in fear every time she heard the enraged demon screech in frustration. Suddenly there was complete silence, Ayame's eyes opened, "Why is it so quiet?" she asked quietly, silently, cautiously she poked her head out of the small hole, watching, waiting for the bird to fly down and rip her from her safe haven. After a few moments with no bird in sight, the young wolf demoness deemed it safe, she crawled out of her hole, her feet silent on the ground. She slowly crept forward, inch by inch, her eyes always on the sky, she didn't see the large mass of feathers creeping up behind her, it's silent wing beats making it grow ever closer to the little wolf that would be it's meal.

"Ayame!" A young boy's voice called out to her, and Ayame turned, a mixture of relief and happiness on her face and showing in her smile, "Koga!" She yelled happily waving her arm frantically. Koga was running towards her with amazing speed a look of horror on his face, "Behind you!" He yelled, trying to get to her before _it _did. Ayame's face scrunched up in confusion, and slowly she turned, the slime dropping off her face. "Your mine girly!" The bird of paradise screeched, it's jaws open and its breath reeking of rotted meat. Ayame's eyes widened to an impossible size and she opened her tiny mouth and let out a scream that would deafen anyone within a ten mile radius.

Kouga spat a foul word that he had heard his father say multiple times, and poured on the speed. Just as the Bird of Paradise was about to wrap it's jaws around his pack mate, he jumped into the air, barreling into the side of it, knocking it to the ground. Koga jumped away at the last second, smiling in satisfaction at the loud crunching sound of bone and tree shattering. He landed a few feet from Ayame, he looked back ay her, his stance screaming with pride, and a cocky smirk on his young face, "Hey!" He said, his voice only slightly out of breath. Ayame blushed lightly, she had always had a crush on the older boy, she stared up into his bright blue eyes, drawn to thier deep blue depths, but then out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Her face slackned in horror, the bird of paradise was standing up, half of it's body a crushed, mangled mass of blood and gore, how could Koga not see it!? She opened her mouth to say something, to scream a warning, but no sound came out, nothing but a pathetic squeak.

Out of nowhere a large black object appeared, shooting out of the trees like an arrow, and landed in front of the demon pushing Koga towards Ayame roughly. A loud ominous growling filled the clearing, and both of the young demons stared up at thier savior, it was Osamu, and he looked positively furious. "You pups get out of here! Get back to the mountain, Now!" he barked sending a glare back at them. The bird of Paradise screeched in pure unrestrained fury at the new demon, angry at how this once easy hunt had turned to be a fight for it's life. It gathered it's legs underneathe itself and launched itself at the large black wolf demon, only to be knocked to the side once again by a vicious kick. Ayame and Kouga watched in absolute awe or they watched until Osamu looked back at them and growled, his blood red and green eyes narrowed in anger, the older demon's aura flared and he was on verge of changing, "GO NOW!" he roared and watched as the two young wolves jumped and ran off.

* * *

Osamu then turned back to the Bird of Paradise, a feral grin on his face, "Where is She?!" he growled his voice deadly. The other two pups were there and headed back to the mountain, the only one that was missing was his daughter. The bird just grinned, and he snarled, "Where is She!?" he asked again, his question barely understandable due to the rough animalistic sound overtaking his voice. The bird lunged, opening it's massive jaws to devour him whole. Osamu roared in outrage, stopping the attack by grabbing the upper and lower jaws of the repulsive demon, "Tell me!" he growled. The bird chuckled, the sound grating on his ears, "You will die, along with the rest of your pack..." The bird's high screechy voice mocked him and Osamu bared his fangs, "Wrong answer." He growled and then he ripped the demon in half, tearing it's jaws apart. Osamu stood there, among the two halves of the bird, covered in it's blood, his chest heaving, not in exaghstion, but in an effort to control his demon. He lost the battle, in a mass of demonic aura and gleaming fangs, the body of Osamu disappeared and a giant black fured wolf appeared. The giant wolf raised it's head and and let out a blood curdleing, heart wrenching howl.

It then turned it's head, it's eyes gleaming with bloodlust. The low growl filled the air once again, and the giant wolf dissappeared, running towards the human village that stuck of black magin and of his missing pup.

* * *

The scream ripped unexpectedly out of my throat, just as the glowing dagger burried itself in my chest. I could feel the thick black miasma worm its way through my body, leaving trails of burning fire everywhere it went. I could feel my body thrashing against the chains that restrained it, the skin tearing where metal met skin, my blood pouring down the walls, dying both my skin and the wall red. My head was foggy, my vision cloudy, the flames of the now growing fire and crazed, frantic dancing of the chanters blending together to create a demonic image in my mind's eye. Suddenly all the mind numbing pain was gone, and I was there, outside my own body, watching the sickening ritual continue. I watched in horrified silence as I watched my own body bend almost in half backwards, bones cracking ominously, and a high pain-filled keening coming from my throat. I watched as long tendrils of black magic spread and moved beneath my skin as if something was fighting to get out. I watched as the dagger that held the origin of my curse slowly fall out of the sheathe that was my body, the dagger gleaming and new, the curse left behind in my body, along with the poison shard. The life I knew was now over...

* * *

**Okay! So, is it better? Is it worse? I really need feedback ladies and gentleman. And I know my story doesn't follow the initial story line, but that's why it's a fanfiction...I will get to meeting InuYasha and the others eventually. But it's you guys and your reviews that push me to write more. So push the button, you know you want tooo!**


End file.
